Late Night Driving
by csi-jess
Summary: From West Virginia to NCIS HQ. How hard can it be? Ask Tony DiNozzo. implied Tate but a bare minimal. R


**Disclaimer: **Do not own this!

**DiNozzo!**

Kate and Tony climbed back into the car and settled themselves down for the long and fairly confusing drive home. Gibbs had sent them out to A small town in West Virginia in hopes of finding they're missing midshipman. But to no avail. 48 hours later and a sore butt they were no where closer to finding her. Now all they had to do was get back to NCIS and tell a sleep deprived Gibbs that there voyage had been a waste of there time and for them once again to continue there never-ending search. While the last part didn't seem to advertising they had something else to worry about, finding there way back to Washington.

"Before we go DiNozzo are you absolutely sure you know your way back?" Kate questioned as Tony started the ignition.

Tony rolled his eyes at his forever worrying colleague, 'Kate it's fairly simple. You just hop on the turnpike, get on 287, and ride that all the way into the city."

"Are you _sure_?" Kate was in no mood to face the daunting prospect of being lost with DiNozzo, in a car with no heating where he might once again suggest they huddle up to each other naked for warmth. _Not that I'm complaining…Ew Kate did you just realize what you thought. You…Ew…I'm going to hell. _

"Do you doubt my navigating skills Katie.?"

'Wouldn't dream of it DiNozzo. And it's Kate. Say it with me now. K..A..T..E.'

'Nah. Katie has a much nicer ring to it don't you think.'

'No. DiNozzo. Just drive.' And if we get lost you're walking home tonight.'

"Well, we're not going to get lost so your going to have to accept I'm driving, because I do know where I'm going."

"Sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Positive?"

"I am positive. Would I lie to you Katie."

"Tony—"

"Trust me, Kate," Tony cut himself short and peeled away from the main road onto a dirt ridden one

"I know where I'm going."

"I hope so," Kate mumbled under her breath already worried about where the road they were on could be taking them.

"Besides," Tony continued, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel "This is America. Everything leads to a highway. How hard can it be?" Kate shot him a side ways look, and Tony rethought how he ended the sentence. 'I know the way home.'

Kate placed a hand on her temples and rubbed slowly. Her gut was telling her this was going to be a very long drive.

**NCISNCIS**

Kate had nodded off halfway through the drive. The long hours and limited supply of caffeine had taken it's tole on her. She'd been bordering the lines of consciousness for most of the journey. Barely realizing this road they were on resembled nothing close to a dirt track never mind a highway. That is, until she heard an uneasy moan from Tony. She sat in a technically upright position and rubbed her eyes. She dared hesitate for a second before asking the inevitable.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Sleeping Beauty. Your prince is simply yawning.' He smiled uneasily.

"Tony, it's not nothing. What's going on? And if you were my prince all those stories told to me as a young child should've scarred me for life."

"It's _nothing_," Tony replied firmly. Trying to convince himself that he was right never mind Kate., "I just think I missed the turn or two, that's all."

"You what?' Kate's eyebrows creased and her eyes widened. Her Bete Noire had come true.

"I just missed the turn," Tony replied less firmly than before. "We can just do a u-turn. We'll be fine."

'Tony dammit.'

'I'll bet Gibbs life on it. All I need to do is turn around, and not miss the turn, and everything will be fine, alright?"

"Alright," Kate replied quietly , although, in her mind's eye, this drive was becoming seemingly longer and more complicated as the night wore on. 'Oh and you do realize you just swore on Gibbs life right. He'd come back from the dead. To get you back for that.'

**NCISNCIS**

The dirt road continued for more miles than Kate could count and still she could see no turn that Tony could've missed. It seemed a helpless cause until finally a turning made itself noticed.

'See Kate I told you I could get us back.' He said triumphantly.

'DiNozzo that was 2 hours ago. Its 3am. 3AM!' Kate said tiredly her eyes were dropping and it wasn't long before she was dropping off to sleep again. Her cell rang in her pocket bringing her back to her back to life.

'Hello.'

'_Kate. Thank god we thought you'd been kidnapped. Where are you. You should've been back an hour ago_.' Abby's cheerfully peppy voice rattled violently in her ears.

'DiNozzo's driving.'

'_Oh_. _Well what did the last road sign say.'_

'Hang on I'll check.' No sooner had she looked up than she saw a road sign. Not thinking straight. She looked told Abby they're location.

'Delaware River.' She woke up after that.

'See ya Abs I have someone to have words with.'

'DiNozzo. We're in freaking New Jersey!'


End file.
